


Musings on Impractical Phylogeny

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota and Gaila talk about species diversity.  In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings on Impractical Phylogeny

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 3/9/14 [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org) word #186.

The soles of Gaila's feet are ridged in unfamiliar patterns, as if her skin is mirroring veins that run unseen beneath her flesh. "Like fissures in bark," Nyota says as she traces her fingertips along the ridges, bends her head to lick down into the furrows. "Like roots in soil."

Gaila bends her toes, taps out a little rhythm on Nyota's forehead. "And your skin is like scales, did you know? You're a fish and I'm a tree, and here we are, sisters despite that. Isn't diversity grand?"

Nyota rests her chin on the wrinkled, lumpy sheets of her narrow academy bed and grins up at her roommate and best friend, lets her eyes travel the trunks of Gaila's legs to the leaf-soft skin where they join. "Yes," she says in Orion. "A gift beyond all price."

Gaila grins, slow and hot, like amber gleaming in the midday summer sun. "Everything has a price. But we'll pay this one together."

She lifts her feet and hooks her ankles over Nyota's shoulders, tugs her up and in. "Come play with me, little fish sister. Let's see how long you can swim in sap instead of water."

Nyota goes with a laugh.


End file.
